This is an application for partial funding of a human-sized 7 Tesla magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) system at Vanderbilt University. This device will be used by over 25 established investigators in a variety of research applications and training programs. The high field system is required for research in 5 primary areas: [1] the development of advanced imaging and spectroscopic methods [2] studies of brain structure, organization and function in human subjects, for both basic neuroscience and with clinical applications in neurology and psychiatry [3] studies of brain structure, organization and function in large non-human primates [4] MRS studies of biochemistry and metabolism in vivo, with applications in muscle physiology, diabetes and other metabolic disorders [5] imaging and spectroscopic studies of cancer and the response of tumors to novel treatments. The scanner will be housed within a dedicated, new facility under construction for the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science (VUIIS), and would be a primary research resource for imaging scientists and trainees within the institute. MRI and MRS at high field provide many new challenges and may require new hardware design, imaging methods, and methods for image processing. An ambitious, state-of-the-art program of such developments will be undertaken. The 7T system will be used to explore advanced imaging methods that provide new information on the structure and biophysical properties of tissues. High angular resolution diffusion tensor imaging will also be developed, along with new functional MRI (fMRI) and multinuclear MRS methods for studies of brain and muscle, including the rate of turnover of neurotransmitters GABA and glutamate. Moreover, these MRI and MRS methods will be applied to non-human primates in combination with more invasive techniques that provide complementary information. MRS methods will also be used to provide insights into glucose transport and other metabolic pathways. The new instrument will be supported by an established group of MR imaging experts and support staff. The new 7T scanner would be a unique resource within the South East, serving research programs at Vanderbilt and at neighboring institutions including Meharry College, which serves large numbers of underrepresented minority students and faculty. A comprehensive plan has been developed for the financial and technical support of the scanner as well as for its management and use. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]